


Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @lokisangelblade Yo, I’d like to request a Chuck Shurley x Reader. Where he maybe comes to live in the bunker with TFW and the reader. If you could make it kind of long, that would be awesome, I just need something to keep my mind off of my mental illnesses.





	Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @lokisangelblade Yo, I’d like to request a Chuck Shurley x Reader. Where he maybe comes to live in the bunker with TFW and the reader. If you could make it kind of long, that would be awesome, I just need something to keep my mind off of my mental illnesses.

“Hey guys, can you get –” You stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. “Hi, Chuck.” You chuckled, having not been told he was there. “What’s up?”

“He’s gonna be staying here a bit.” Sam told you, shrugging. “His house burned down.” He explained. 

You nodded. “Well, sucks about your house.” You didn’t know what the hell to say to that.

Dean finished chewing and glanced at you. “What is it that you needed?” He asked. “You were gonna ask us to get something?”

“Oh, yeah.” You chuckled. “Last time Sam went shopping, he put the big thing of detergent up on a shelf. Now, if it was smaller, I’d be fine. _However_ , I don’t feel like getting a broken nose…” Sam chuckled and got up. “You’re an ass, Sam.” You teased, slapping his arm as he walked by.

He grinned at you. “Not my fault you’re short.”

You feigned hurt. “The _giant_ is calling me short? Whatever shall I do?” You teased, making him roll his eyes.

Shaking your head, you looked to Dean. “Any dirty laundry you’d like me to do?” He shook his head while chewing. “Okay, then. _Anyways_ , nice to have you Chuck. Sorry you had to get stuck staying with us. Well. _Them_. They’re the boneheads.” You smiled. Turning, you walked out before Dean could say anything back.

* * *

Later that evening, you were pulling a pizza out of the oven for dinner and your arm brushed the inside. Right below your elbow burned, making you drop the pizza on the stove and rush to the sink. “Ow. _Fuck_.” You said through gritted teeth. Hearing footsteps, you sighed. “Laugh it up, Dean. I know you want to.” You snapped, not looking.

“ _Actually_ , I was coming to see if you were okay.” It was Chuck.

You looked over to him. “Sorry.” You said, giving him an awkward smile. “I’ll be fine. I just burned my arm.”

He moved closer and looked at where you had burned. “Do you have a first aid kit?” He asked.

“Yeah. There’s one in the bathroom under the sink.” You told him, your eyes on your arm. The cold water was helping a bit, but you knew as soon as the water was off, it would hurt.

“I’ll be right back.”

While Chuck was gone, Sam and Dean walked in. “What happened?” Sam asked, looking a bit worried.

Sighing, you glanced at him. “Burned my arm. Can you cut the pizza for me, please?” You asked.

Chuck came back in before Dean could say anything and shut the water off. “Come here.” He motioned to the table. You sat in one chair, and he moved another in front of you. “Sorry, this may sting.” He told you, holding your arm with his left hand, and patting it dry with a soft towel with his right. You winced every time the fabric touched your skin. Next he pulled out a tube of burn cream and gently applied it. You sighed and closed your eyes as it started to relieve some of the pain. Feeling his hand leave your arm, you looked at him. He was pulling out some gauze to wrap around your arm. “And you’re a _hunter_?” He teased.

“Hey, getting stabbed or whatever hurts a lot less than your _flesh cooking_.” You replied sarcastically.

He chuckled and cleaned up the kit. "There. Your burning flesh has been covered.“ He smirked as he got up and walked out to put the kit away.

“Did you see that, Sammy?” Dean asked, pretending to try to whisper. “Y/N and Chuck were so _flirting_.”

You rolled your eyes and got up. “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t know that we were all like you.” He looked at you funny. “Some men can be nice to a woman for other reasons then getting them in bed.” You teased. Sam chuckled, earning a look from Dean. You patted his cheek and grabbed a plate for some pizza. “I’ll be in my room if you need me!” You said as you walked through the dining room door.

* * *

It didn’t take too long for Chuck to become one with the three of you. It felt like he had been there since the start. He did his own laundry, which you thanked him for. He helped cook if you asked without pouting, and he didn’t bitch about your choice in movies.

After a few months, the two of you had fallen into a routine. Friday night the two of you would curl up in one of your beds and watch stupid movies- either sci-fi, badly dubbed ones, etc. Then, the next morning, he’d get up early and make pancakes. Sam and Dean insisted that you two were a thing, but you both denied it.

You wouldn’t have complained about taking that step with Chuck, however. He was sweet, funny, nice, and attractive. However, you’d met Becky. He seemed to like the quirky ones. Something that you didn’t consider yourself.

Laying on your stomach in bed, you were browsing the internet when Sam knocked and came in. “Hey, we have a case.”

“Okay. Let me just change and I’ll be ready to go.” You went to move and he shook his head. “What?”

“I meant me and Dean. It’s a simple case.” He shrugged. “Day or two tops. Give you a chance to skip a hunt.”

You laughed. “Sam, it’s fine. Leave any laundry you have on your bed and I’ll do it while you’re gone.” You smiled at him.

He smiled back. “Thanks.” After he closed the door, you went back to what you were doing.

An hour later, you heard the rumble of the engine and knew that they had left. You had no intention of moving any time soon, so you didn’t bother. However, hearing a knock at your door, you sighed. “Yes, Chuck?” You chuckled.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some lunch?” Was he blushing?

You moved to sit up, shrugging. “Sure. Let me change.” You were still in your pajamas from the night before. “Meet you downstairs shortly?” You smiled.

He grinned. “Sounds good.”

As soon as the door was shut, you scrambled off the bed and to your closet. Was this a date? Was this him just being nice? Was it just lunch between friends? Your mind was going crazy. Not wanting to keep him waiting, you opted for a pair of comfortable, yet flattering jeans, and a royal blue fitted t-shirt. Grabbing your sneakers, you pulled them on before running a brush through your hair.

Walking into the kitchen, you smiled. “So, what did you have in mind?” You asked.

“I was thinking Chinese?” Chuck smiled, and it was your turn to blush.

“Sounds good.”

The drive to the closest Chinese place was spent mostly listening to the radio. Every now and then one of you would say something, but the conversation would soon die out.

You sat across from each other in a booth, both enjoying the buffet. “Is this a date, Chuck?” You blurted out, wincing at how that came out. “Sorry….” You muttered.

He chuckled, and you were glad that you weren’t looking up. “ _Actually_ …” Your head snapped up at the tone of his voice. “I was trying to get the courage to ask the same thing.”

“Wouldn’t you know if you intended this to be a date?” You smiled.

“I wanted to make sure we were on the same page. I didn’t want to just assume.” He grinned.

You laughed. “Well, good thing my filter broke for a moment there.” Neither of you could stop smiling, which made you both blush.

* * *

The boys returned a couple days later, and you laughed at how tired they looked. Turned out a simple case had a bit more to it. Dean went to the kitchen for a beer, and Sam went to shower. You were curled up with Chuck on the couch watching TV when Dean walked in. “Did I miss something?” He asked.

“We finally went on a date the other day.” You grinned.

“Bout damn time. Maybe now you two can stop having eye sex during dinner.” He sighed, walking back out.

Your face was bright red when he left, so you shifted so that your face was less visible to Chuck. Dean made life so embarrassing at times. “Don’t worry, I’m not rushing into anything.” He said quietly, giving your shoulders a light squeeze.

* * *

A few weeks later, you had started crashing in each other’s rooms. Slowly, your things made their way to his room, until you shared. It was so gradual that it hadn’t even phased you. Dean still liked to tease you, but you just rolled your eyes.

Chuck was always sweet, not rushing you into anything, offering to get you a blanket if you seemed chilly, making you breakfast, and texting you when on a hunt just to say hi.

After one hunt, you came home stitched and bandaged up. The three of you had fought a pretty nasty werewolf, and none of you came out unharmed. You knew it was part of the gig, so it didn’t bother you. Seeing the look on Chuck’s face, though, you knew it killed him. You’d told him you’d meet him in your room after a quick shower. You’d showered at the motel, but that never seemed good enough.

Chuck was stretched our on your shared bed when you walked in in your towel. “They’re not as bad as they look.” You told him as you gently shut the door. His eyes traveled down your form, and he bit his lip when he reached your legs.

You couldn’t help but smile. “I just don’t like seeing you hurt.” He told you.

“I’m a _hunter_. It’s gonna happen, Chuck.” You said gently, laying on the bed next to him. “You know that I’m capable, and I hunt with the Winchesters.”

“That’s what worries me the most.” You looked at him, confused. “You seem to forget I know every gritty detail of their hunts. They _usually_ get pretty beat up.” He told you.

Sighing, you shifted so you were straddling him. You smiled at him. “I’ve been hunting with them for years now. I’m fine. I’ve never come close to dying. Losing a limb… _maybe_.” You teased, clearly joking. Leaning down, you kissed him gently. “I’ll be okay. It’s sweet that you worry, but don’t let it get to you. Just, enjoy the time we have together. That’s all we can do.” His hands were on your hips as you kissed him deeply.

* * *

The next morning, you were woken up by yelling. Furrowing your brows, you pulled on Chuck’s shirt and a pair of underwear before following the sounds. The boys were in the library fighting with Chuck. “Ya know, an _alarm_ makes less noise than you guys.” You yawned.

“Sorry.” Sam sighed.

“What the hell are you three fighting about, anyway?” You asked, sitting on a table and crossing your legs.

Dean shot a glare at Chuck. “Ask your boy toy.” He snapped and walked out.

Groaning, you looked at Chuck. “It’s way too early for this. Just tell me what’s going on so I can get back to bed.”

Chuck moved forward, cupping your face in his. Sam used that moment to slip out. “I asked Dean if you could do more research for hunts from now on.” You frowned. “I told him that I was worried about losing you, and that I want to give us a real shot at a future.” His voice was gentle.

“That’s my choice, _not_ his.” You reminded him.

“He said the same thing. And then threatened me. Told me if I hurt his ‘baby sister’ in _any_ way, that’d he’d…well, let’s not go there.” He shuddered, making you chuckle. “And then said if I got you pregnant that he’d feed me to a Wendigo.” You laughed, pulling him into a hug.

You kissed his neck before looking at him. “He’s a dork. He’s no one to talk. As much as he’s slept his away across the country, there’s no telling if there’s a Dean jr out there somewhere.” You joked. “But, _seriously_ , it’s my choice, Chuck.” You patted his cheek.

He sighed and nodded. “I know it is. It’s just… I love you and the thought of you getting killed on some hunt is too much.”

Staring at him, your eyes were wide. “You…you love me?” You asked, a small smile on your face.

“It’s okay if you don’t love me back. I–” You pulled him in for a kiss, shutting him up. “Oh, well, _okay_.” He laughed.

You bit your lip and giggled. “Of _course_ I love you, silly.” You beamed.

* * *

It had been two years since the two of you went on your first date. That’s exactly where you were sitting at the moment, laughing about Dean getting drunk the week before. You had ended up stepping out of hunting- but that wasn’t by choice. You’d found out that you were pregnant, and there was no way you’d continue fighting at the moment. Sam was currently watching your four month old, David. He was a natural with kids, so you didn’t have to worry.

Towards the end of the meal, Chuck seemed a bit preoccupied, but you just thought that he wanted to get home to David. He was a very hands on father. You helped with research, but you also got a regular part time job at a local supermarket. That meant that Chuck was the stay at home Dad.

He wiped his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat. “So, it’s been a crazy two years. I never thought that when I moved into the bunker that I’d fall in love with someone so incredible, and have a son with her. You two are my everything, and I am so lucky.” You grinned at him. “That being said…” He got down on his knee next to you and pulled out a small black velvet box. “Will you marry me?” There was a huge grin on his face, one that made his eyes light up.

“ _Yes_!” You were tearing up. He slipped a small silver band with a single diamond on your finger. “It’s beautiful.” He knew that you weren’t flashy, and you would want something simple. “I love you, Chuck.” You sniffled.

“I love you, too. Let’s go tell the boys the good news.”


End file.
